<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>help me hold onto you by TheSushiMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688087">help me hold onto you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster'>TheSushiMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breasts, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Unbeta'd, colin sucks pen's nipples against a wall, horny but soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin rolls his eyes, but a smile threatens to spill over. Instead, he leans over and lays a small kiss right behind her ear. Before he straightens, however, he whispers, “if you let me go and you’re sober when we get home, I’ll suck on your tits against the door and then let you come on my fingers on the couch.”</p><p>Penelope let go of his arm.</p><p>-</p><p>Or, after a night out and a late-night meal, Colin and Penelope return home and Colin delivers on a promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>help me hold onto you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The scene at the top was previously posted <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868709/chapters/72878025">as a drabble in my collection here.</a> Reposted because... why not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Penelope stops in the middle of the sidewalk and declares she’s hungry, Colin shakes his head, biting back his smile. “That’s my line.”</p><p>She glares at him over her shoulder. “I’m drunk and hungry, don’t irritate me.” Her face softens, just a bit. “Feed me?”</p><p>Guiding her with a hand on her back, Colin directs them to a tiny burger joint on the corner of the street. It’s not the cleanest, but the scent of <em>food</em> surrounds them through the late night air. Since this isn’t the first time one or both of them have needed a late night snack after a night out, it’s also one of their favorite places.</p><p>Penelope sinks into a booth and opens a menu. Colin doesn’t bother even sitting. “Why are you pretending you don’t already know what you’re going to get?” She narrows her eyes at him over the menu, but pretends to ignore him. Colin smirks. “Do you want fries or pickles?”</p><p>With a huff, Penelope lets the menu fall to the table. “Get extra fries. I don’t want you stealing mine. And a water, please.” Colin smiles and kisses her hair - she smells faintly like beer, but still very much like Penelope, and it warms him - before heading to the line to order.</p><p>When he returns, a receipt tucked in his hand, Colin finds Penelope resting her head in her arms. He hesitates for a moment before sitting down on the same side as her, using his hips to scoot her over - she moves without protest, not really asleep, just clearly crashing. One of her arms twists through his before returning as her pillow.  “I’m sleepy.”</p><p>Colin pulls out his phone, checking the messages from various siblings confirming their whereabouts. “You gotta eat first.”</p><p>“But I’m <em>sleepy.”</em></p><p>“That’s what happens when you drink and dance a lot, love.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t let me do that.”</p><p>Colin scoffs. <em>“Let you.</em> As if I can control anything you do.” The number of their order ticket is called so Colin tugs at his arm. “C’mon, let me grab our food.”</p><p>“No,” says Penelope, her voice muffled by her own arms. “This is my arm now.” </p><p>Colin rolls his eyes, but a smile threatens to spill over. Instead, he leans over and lays a small kiss right behind her ear. Before he straightens, however, he whispers, “if you let me go and you’re sober when we get home, I’ll suck on your tits against the door and then let you come on my fingers on the couch.”</p><p>Penelope let go of his arm.</p><p>Grinning to himself, Colin tries his best not to skip as he retrieves their food. His smirk is still there when he returns to the booth, however, and Penelope’s steady blush only makes it grow wider. “Potatoes,” he says, waving the tray of fries in front of her. “They’re so beautiful!” </p><p>Penelope grabs the entire tray of food from him, giving him a tiny glare. Colin returns to his seat across from her, mindlessly checking his phone and sipping on his own chocolate milkshake. However, the moment she unwraps her burger and takes a bite, her face breaks out into pure bliss and he’s mesmerized. Colin wonders if it’s normal to be so turned on by watching a woman eat, but he also decides he doesn’t care. Especially when she moans out loud. Colin shifts in his seat - his pants are a bit too tight in that moment - just as Penelope opens her eyes and catches him. </p><p>Her eyes glitter. She sticks out a fry in his direction. “Eat.” </p><p>Sighing, Colin opens his mouth and lets her feed him. As he swallows, he tilts his head. “How drunk are you?”</p><p>“I’m drunk on life!” When Colin just stares at her, Penelope rolls her eyes and stuffs her mouth with another fry. “I will be perfectly sober by the time we get home.”</p><p>Colin tries not to smile, but the way she eats is just too cute; and he’d be lying to himself if he wasn’t looking forward getting home and stripping her naked and hearing those moans again, over and over. </p><p>So Colin leans over, swiping a handful of her fries despite her protests, and stuffs his own face. “I look forward to it,” he says, not bothering to hide his pointed smile. He knows all his plans are painted clearly on his face.</p><p>Penelope blushes and quietly attacks her burger again. Colin watches her smugly.</p>
<hr/><p>The door barely clicks shut behind her before Colin is kissing her, pushing her up against the door and pulling her body against his. He tastes salty and sweet, like fries and milkshakes, and she melts into the kiss, grazing his lips with her teeth. His growl is punctured by his hand sliding down her back, to her ass, which he squeezes. Penelope climbs to her toes, trying to get closer, and after he swallows her groan of frustration that he’s just too <em> tall, </em>Colin slides her up against the wall, lifting her by her thighs. Her legs squeeze his hips, his erection placed perfectly against her jean covered center. His kisses are messy, wet, eager. Penelope meets every kiss with a grind of her hips, thrusting into him. </p><p>Colin’s lips travel down her jaw, to her neck. “I love how good you taste. I love how you want to get closer to me. Do you want me to bury myself inside of you?”</p><p>Penelope moans in response. </p><p>Colin smirks against her collarbone, his wicked tongue licking her skin. He leans back and tugs her blouse up and over her head. His gaze locks on her breasts. “Right now I want to bury my head in your gorgeous tits.” His eyes flicker up, catching hers. His pupils are dilated and dark, his intent to defile very clear. “Do you want me to lick or to bite?” Penelope tries to answer, but her breath catches in her throat, so she grinds her center against his hardness instead, trying to relieve the pressure with friction. Colin shakes his head, his hands tightening around her thighs, slipping up to her ass. “Answer me, Pen.”</p><p>“Both,” she says, breathless. </p><p>Colin smirks. “Good girl.” The praise makes her hotter, makes her insides squeeze, aching, craving something to fill her. She craves<em> Colin </em> to fill her. His arms still firmly around her, his muscles flexing and straining but no sign of it on his face, Colin presses her further into the door and kisses her temple. “No need to be quiet.”</p><p>And then Colin rubs her nipples over the lace of her bra with his thumbs. They stiffen even more and he leans down to flick the tips with his tongue. “Oh god,” she gasps, head hitting the door. His hand squeezes her ass just as he sucks harder. “Oh - <em> Colin.” </em></p><p>He switches to the other breast, licking and sucking and biting. Penelope keeps thrusting forward, humping his leg, chasing something out of reach. Colin keeps licking and sucking and biting - all the teasing culminating into a frustrating pressure. She needs <em> more.  </em></p><p>“Colin - ” He doesn’t stop, only sucks harder, grazing the flesh with wet, biting kisses. “I need - ” Her words turn into moans when he captures her other nipple between his teeth and flicks with his tongue at the same time. “<em> Colin.” </em></p><p>He pulls back with a loud suck. One of his hands slides up to her lower back, the new angle more purposeful. Colin thrusts forward, purposeful. “Tell me what you want, Pen.”</p><p>“More,” she says immediately. “I need - <em> more.” </em></p><p>Colin smiles. “I did promise you multiple orgasms on the couch, didn’t I?” Carefully, he adjusts her legs tighter around his waist. His hands wrap around her torso and suddenly they’re moving, until Colin drops her on the couch. Before Penelope could even blink, Colin unhooks her bra - tossing it aside without care - and begins unbuttoning her jeans. “Take these off, now.”</p><p>Penelope obeys without hesitation. After she shoves off her pants, she nods at his own. “You too. Strip.” </p><p>Colin rips off his shirt and slips off his belt, but doesn’t remove his own jeans. Instead, he stares at her almost naked body - her purple underwear still on, although quite ruined - scanning her from head to toe, studying each inch of naked skin. Colin’s stares aren’t unfamiliar to her at this point, but they are still unnerving and comforting and <em> hot </em> all at the same time. </p><p>Reaching out, Penelope studies his chest with her hands, the dips and crevices under her fingers. Each valley is familiar, but she’ll never get tired of touching him, holding him. Her eyes soak in each inch of those hard planes, up his collar and neck - god, his neck, she wants to lick and suck the soft skin there - until her eyes flicker between his lips and his own heavy expression. It’s soft, but hungry, wanting to devour, but also in awe. That potent mixture makes her heart ache - it’s love, and while it has taken a very long time to accept, Penelope feels that love fill her own chest.</p><p>Colin holds her wrists, his thumbs drawing circles, before nudging her back on the couch so she rests on her right side. He disappears behind her, her back to his chest, his arm cradled under her neck and his other grazing the curves of her stomach. The hand attached to her new pillow intertwines with her own. The other caresses the skin in between her breasts.</p><p>“I love you,” says Colin, his hoarse whisper sinking into the space just below her ear. His warm breath sends shivers down her spine. Moisture pools in her center. “I love giving you pleasure, making you moan and quiver and fall apart in my arms.” Every word makes her squirm, makes her push back against his erection, seeking his heat. His hand squeezes her breast, a thumb circling and flicking her nipple. “God, you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Penelope moans. She can’t see him; she can only feel his hands play with her and hear his voice whispering in her ear. Each word, each touch, untangles the knot of pressure deep within her. His hand slides down her stomach, fingers tickling the wiry hair. “Have I ever told you how much I love watching you fall apart?” His tongue tickles her ear just as his fingers graze her thigh. A moment, a pause, then he purposefully parts her legs, placing one foot on the back of the couch, giving his hand room to slide down her thigh until his fingers reach - </p><p>Her circles her clit, lightly, his tongue circling her ear. “You’re so wet. All for me?” Penelope nods, the arm not captured with his now on his ass, grabbing tightly. “Good girl.”</p><p>Her insides squeeze, her hips thrusting up, trying to force his fingers to slide down. Colin chuckles, nipping her ear, teasing her with lazy circles. A finger dips down, finally, just to spread her moisture. Everything is slow, teasing - it feels so good, but it’s not enough. “Colin - ” she says, pushing into his hand, and she feels his smirk against her neck. “Please,” she begs.</p><p>He leans over to see her face. His eyes capture hers, dark and pointed, clearly filled with desire - for her. “I love it when you beg,” he says. When he finally slips a finger inside of her, his thumb still lightly pressing against her clit, Penelope almost comes right then and there. Her eyes close - it’s too much, Colin hovering her, studying and watching, playing her like an instrument. Every one of his movements feels planned and intentional, perfectly attuned for her pleasure. He drags his finger, in and out, each slide making her stomach clench. Colin leans closer, resting his forehead against hers, his lips leaving a ghost of a kiss. Penelope can’t keep her eyes open, just feeling - and just moaning, louder, when Colin adds another finger. </p><p>“That’s it, love. You feel that? How incredible you feel? You deserve it.” His hand thrusts hard, his thumb pressing against her bundle of nerves. “You deserve to feel so good, to explode in pleasure.” He kisses her lightly, in contrast to the harder, pointed, thrusts of his hand. His other hand squeezes hers, anchoring her to his voice and his fingers and his presence, over her and around her and in her. She feels like she’s on the edge of the cliff, about to free fall -  “Don’t come, not yet.” Penelope groans, pushing against his fingers. But Colin stops, completely, two fingers buried inside of her and the other hand gripping hers tightly. “Pen…”</p><p>She forces her eyes open to look at him. <em> “Please </em> - Colin - ” His eyes narrow but he doesn’t answer her. Her breath stutters but she sighs quickly. “I won’t come until you tell me to, I promise,” she rushes out and Colin’s smirk makes her squeeze him harder. </p><p>“So tight,” he teases, slowly dragging his fingers again. “So warm and wet and tight.” Every word makes her clench harder, makes her want to slip into the bliss of an orgasm, but Colin is slow and methodical and watching her. Even as her eyes flutter close again, she knows he’s watching, studying, drinking her in. Every slide of his fingers, every gentle circle of his thumb, draws her higher. “You’re doing so well, Pen.” He leans back onto the couch again, chest cradling her, pushing her legs further apart. His mouth returns to her ear, his lips kissing her skin, his tongue circling her in time with his thumb. Everything is coordinated to make her fall apart and it’s so close, she can practically taste him -</p><p>Colin pauses again. “Not yet,” he whispers, low and raspy. “You're such a good girl, Pen. Just a bit longer, I promise.” She preens, twisting to bury her face into his neck, but he nudges her back into position. He bites her ear. “That’s it, just feel. Just listen to me, feel my fingers inside of you.” He thrusts hard, once, before slowly dragging in and out a few more times. Penelope knows she’s shaking, vibrating, everything inside of her ready to explode. But - not <em> yet </em>-</p><p>“I’m going to count down from five,” says Colin, finally, holding her tightly, keeping her together. “When I tell you to, you’re going to come, okay?” Penelope nods, letting him think for her, because her thoughts are scattered. All she cares about is Colin and his fingers and his <em> mouth </em>- </p><p>“Five,” he says, speeding up as he pushes into her. Quicker, harder. “Four.” He kisses around her ear, her neck, her temple. “Three.” His thumb presses harder. “Two.” He nips her skin, licks it better, bites it again. “Two.” He curls his fingers up, beckoning her, hitting <em> that spot </em> - over and over - “One…” His voice deepens. “Come.”</p><p>And Penelope’s orgasm overtakes like a storm as she vibrates and shatters into pieces. But she’s not worried, because Colin holds her securely, all of her against his heart, his thumb stopping because he knows she’s sensitive, but the rest of his fingers coax her through the orgasm. Laughter and tears burst from her throat, his name a constant prayer, and he embraces her through it all.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he says as she recovers, still vibrating with tears in her eyes. “You are so beautiful and kind and I love you <em> so much.” </em>His kisses are gentle against her temple and cheek, a guiding light as she slowly comes down. “You’re brilliant, so good.”</p><p>With a final gasp, Penelope laughs once more. “You incorregible - stupid - idiot - <em> ugh </em>.” His fingers slips out from between her legs. She frees her hand from his still tight grip so she can shift in his arms, now facing him completely, her legs now twisted with his. Bringing his face down, fingers in his hair, she kisses him. “You’re incredible and really good at that,” she says into his lips. “I can’t decide if I love it or hate.”</p><p>Colin chuckles, wrapping his arm around her, drawing her close. “Only for you.” His kiss is slow, tender. “Always for you.”</p><p>Penelope lazily returns the kiss, satisfied and spent. “I love you too.” And then she sinks into his arms, nuzzling his chest before laying a kiss there too. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@pensbridgerton on twitter and @pensbridgrton on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>